


A Bright City

by TheoMiller



Category: Fantastic Four (2015)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Frottage, Library Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMiller/pseuds/TheoMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor really likes to ruin the Golden Boy image Reed's got going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bright City

**Author's Note:**

> Is the title yet another classics reference? Maybe. Look, if I'm gonna write porn, you better believe it's gonna be nerdy.

Reed has next to no self control. Victor's known this since he first saw the work he'd produced - he'd tried every prototype the minute he'd cobbled it together, without safety checks of any sort.

He's figured out since then that whatever self control Reed Richards does have goes out the window as soon as someone kisses him, and then it's a simple matter of getting him turned on and he'll do literally anything. He wonders, briefly, how many others have worked this out - Reed is a slut for any attention, always showing up at the lab with hickeys that Johnny is unbearably smug about, and Victor has self control, but he also has a sense of pride, so if Johnny is going to make sure all of Baxter knows that he's fucking Reed Richards, if he's going to leave his mark on the golden boy - well. Victor will just have to do the same.

He crowds Reed against the bookshelf, tips the boy's head back against a set of volumes on the Punic Wars, and doesn't bother working his way up to things, immediately licking his way into Reed's mouth and cataloging the desperate noise Reed makes in the back of his throat. Point one, Victor.

He pushes his knee roughly between Reed's legs, and uses the hand not currently tangled in Reed's ridiculous curls to untuck his shirt and slide a hand under it, grinning into Reed's mouth when his touch is met with a shudder. He rocks his thigh up against Reed's crotch, and Reed doesn't hesitate in grinding into the contact.

Victor hums his approval, and Reed's movements stutter - he's shy, too proud to immediately give into what he so clearly wants, caught up all too easily in embarrassment at his wantonness.

That's easy to fix. Like shutting down servers by flooding them with traffic from his botnets, all he has to do is overload Reed's higher level thinking using several pleasurable stimuli at once. He applies just the slightest pressure to Reed's bulging pants with his thigh, timed perfectly with lightly running his nails over Reed's spine and flicking his tongue against the roof of Reed's mouth - all stimuli he's previously noted as being effective for Reed.  
He's once again victorious: Reed moans into the kiss, and clutches at Victor's shoulders, and ruts against him shamelessly.

He comes like that, riding Victor's thigh, and slumps against the shelf behind him.

Victor is still hard against Reed's stomach, but he's content to wait the 33 seconds it takes Reed to remember that, and then his wide eyed apologies make it easy for Victor to get him on his knees.

Reed is perfect like this, completely focused, entirely unskilled - Victor knows every trick to it, but Reed is enthusiastic, and actually practiced this, he'd admitted once, until he was able to control his gag reflex as much as he wanted. Victor usually takes advantage of that, thrusting into Reed's mouth, testing his limits, but today he just braces his hands against the same shelf Reed is kneeling in front of, and watches Reed. It's definitely one of the better views offered by this claustrophobic city - the idiot tourists cooing over the skyline clearly had no idea what it was like to see Reed Richards with a cock in his mouth, needy and eager and blessedly submissive. But he's already sharing Reed far too often for his liking, so it was for the better that tourists weren't getting this view.

He manages to grit out a warning before he comes down Reed's throat, biting his own fist to stay quiet.

Reed is clearly starting to remember where they are and why he'd originally been about to object - he's tucking in his shirt, like that's going to change the fact that he reeks of sex and his jeans have a telling, though faint, wet spot.

Victor zips himself up, tugs his leather jacket back into place, and grins. "Hope there aren't any cameras back here," he says, just to make him sweat.

"The only cameras in the library are on the entrances, the main desk, and the hall where the study rooms are."

"You checked," says Victor, equal parts amused by and ridiculously attracted to him for it. He's aware of the locations, of course, because he's taken reference books before, so he could read them in the privacy of his dorm and, later, apartment rather than dealing with people here in the library.

"The one facing the desk is broken," Reed offers.

Victor kisses him - it's always good to give out positive rewards for useful information, to encourage more of it, and also he likes Reed's mouth spit slick and swollen. He can taste himself on Reed's tongue. 

"Ahem," a quiet voice interrupts. 

Reed jumps back like he's been burned. Victor rolls his eyes and gives the assistant librarian a flat, unimpressed look.

She returns it, briefly, and then sweeps between them to return a book to its place. 

"I should - uh, I need to go back to my dorm, and..." Reed darts a look at the librarian, who is straightening the books he disturbed and pretending they don't exist. 

"My apartment has a tankless hot water heater," says Victor, "and a very spacious shower."

"Sold," Reed says, breathlessly, and then looks briefly embarrassed.

Victor arched an eyebrow and nodded towards the exit, which was, of course, quite a walk from the Ancient History section, a walk past the tables and the front desk as well as the much more widely used stacks containing scientific periodicals.

He follows Reed out of library, sauntering a few paces behind, looking perfectly unruffled next to Reed's utter debauchery, and coolly meets the eyes of everyone staring at Reed.

The assistant librarian mutters to herself about burning the books and salting the ashes, historical accuracy be damned, and Victor thinks about conquering and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> All of this reminds me: I need to write the ReedJohnny fic that accompanies these two little bits of filth.
> 
> Also, comments are the light of my life.


End file.
